


Do You See Me, Or Do You Only Glance?

by Atol



Series: It Was Always You [5]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Badboyhalo, Good Omens AU, M/M, Paradise Found, angel!Skeppy, bad is worse, chasing dat boy, skeppy is bad at emotions, they are in love and refuse to admit thia to the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atol/pseuds/Atol
Summary: How Skeppy found Bad after the dust settled from The Fall.
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Series: It Was Always You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968790
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Do You See Me, Or Do You Only Glance?

Like a that feeling of tackiness in your mouth when you wake up, the nagging need to seek him out was recurring. Despite the pain that shot through him, like lightening for how hard it made him clench his teeth to bear it. He couldn't stay away. Wouldn't break his promise. So he gathered more information from the bruised mouths of other fallen angels he managed to get his hands on. 

His lovers new name was Abaddon. The lord of the abyss, one meant to destroy life, and house the dead. 

He could work with that. It was not far from the same job he had had in Heaven. To usher in new growth amidst decay, to ferry those who died to where they were to go next. 

It had him realize despite the difference in shape, the change of vowels and consonants, that it was still his same love under it all. The same being, at his core.

So he returned to his promise with a renewed vigor. So what if he did not know him, he would. So what if the memories were in tatters or gone? They would make new ones, they would fall, intertwined, and he would not lose him again. 

The first time was...a partial success. He at least introduced himself, even if it had felt heavy and expectant, he hadn't let the lack of recognition even at the sound of his name dripping from his lovers lip ruin him. He forced himself to make nice, and make it clear he was no threat to the demon. It was a careful truce, a means to reel him in again and again under the guise of mutual benefit. 

The second time they met was only a few months from the first. The time spent away from his love was wretchedly boring, but a chance run in due to their assignments had him almost crowing in delight when he realized that his target was his love. This he could work with. A little harmless needling, testing of the temperament was almost nostalgic. He learned that baked sweets were still a weakness. 

It went as such for ages. Him always knowing perhaps a little too much about the bemused but otherwise friendly demon. He never thwarted his demonic errands, but often times somehow let his own miracles falter, when he realized other had been instructed to do so. 

Taking the demon out to fancy bakeries, dragging him through the dark seedy streets of cities and visiting whatever curious human attraction he had found. Slowly becoming more and more known, and learning the subtle differences that had made a home in his loves form. 

Each time they met, those ice blue eyes got closer and closer to how he remembered. The trust, the care. The recognition just before delight swept through, as they met time and time again. He had been chasing a memory at the beginning, but he knew that this being was not exactly the same. He couldnt find it within himself to care. He loved this demon. This strangely guarded being that wrecked havoc upon entire populations with a measured calculated stare, yet scolded him for his language. He loved the quiet moments of simple comfortable silence they shared. The moments where screams tore through the air of a particularly energetic disagreement. The muffled laughter at the end of harmless pranks on those around them. 

They were a united front, and yet he always leaned just too close. Yearned for just too much, and chased just a little too diligently. 

Bad was always one step ahead. One tilt of the head too far for him to capture his lips, one town over when he wished to confess. An entire continent away, when Skeppy finally had gotten it into his mind to try a huge planned out confession and date. One that he would actually call a date, instead of a meeting. 

Bad was always just barely out of reach, and yet he strained. Stretched and reached repeatedly, forever grasping at his desires. Eventually he realized if he sat back, Bad would come to him on his own terms. He could bask in his lovers attention, if he just could wait. So he did. 

He waited, and waited, and slowly started cursing his loves cautious nature. It was a delicious torment, to be rewarded so achingly slowly. To gorge himself on only crumbs. Yet he had no hunger for anything but. He would take every sing small piece gifted to him and cherish it. 

Only when it was in danger, did he push. When the looming war at every turn he had to be sure, he had to be as plain as possible so he could be certain im what he and Bad would do. 

He had not expected the response he got. Had thought there was more fight, more heavy a desire in Bad to stay by his side. His silence fractured something deep within him, and he did what he had done before. Had swore he'd never do again.

He ran.


End file.
